The Marcus Team (film)
The Marcus Team (sometimes called "The Marcus Team: The Movie") is a 2016 action crossover comedy film written and directed by creator Marcus Nathan Enriquez, produced by Aaron Douglas and Nicole Robert, and co-written by co-creators David Small and Gabriel Garcia. The film is about a team which attempts to save their city of Marcusville. Plans for a film was made back in 2013, but production didn't start until November of that year and after 2 years, it ended on September 13, 2015. During production in 2014, it was officially announced that a movie based on the show was in production. The Marcus Team premiered on May 3, 2016 at Leicester Square, London and received an official released in the United States and the United Kingdom on May 27, 2016. Upon released, the film received critical acclaim and proved to be a box office success as well, earning $472,013,739 in it's opening weekend. Plot synopsis The team hit the big screen as comedy and action get crazy in this laughter-filled movie where they save the city of Marcusville from Robin's group of terrorists. Production Development of The Marcus Team began in 2013, when the crew decided to "put the series to the test". However, it wasn't until November of that year that production had began. Trivia * Edna Krabappel makes a cameo in the movie. However, lines are taken from previous episodes. * When Morty pulls the trigger on Robin, he gets stopped by Starfire. * Lisa Reltrey, who is Marcus's ex-wife dies. * According to Billy West, who voices Fry, Robin kills approx. 327 people in the film. * Rick calls the Titans "sh*tty brats". * The money in the box office is more than enough money it requires to make a single episode of the series. * While watching TV, Skinner filps the channel to Fox, the channel that airs the series itself. * The song "Blanco" by Pitbull is heard at the bar where Rick and Morty were in. * Bender sucks at ice skating. * Los Angeles was where Lisa was actually killed. * According to an unknown piracy tracking site, the film was illegally downloaded over millions of times. China was the top country for the piracy at 327,000, the US with 234,000, India with 104,000 and the UK with just 75,000. References There are many references in this film. Trailers and TV Spots On November 23, 2015, the official trailer for The Marcus Team was released on the official website of the series. Between November 2015 and it's release in May 2016, TV spots had aired advertising the film. Reception The film was released on May 27, 2016 with two other films; X-Men: Apocalypse and Alice Through the Looking Glass. Of all the 3, The Marcus Team opened at #2 behind X-Men: Apocalypse with $543.9 million while the film garnered $472 million. UK box office The Marcus Team was also a box office success in the UK as well, earning £379 million in it's weekend. Critical reception Upon release, the film received critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 93% rating. The critical consensus reads "The Marcus Team is a great action with funny characters and an ensemble cast". On Metacritic, it has an 81 out of 100, based on 11 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Justin Roiland, the voice of Rick and Morty, called the film "the best thing he's ever done since Rick and Morty". However, not all reviews were positive. In fact, Lindy West of The Guardian said "The Marcus Team is such an insult to the characters taken from other shows". Additionally, David Betancourt of The Washington Post said the film was "a big garbage that is a waste of time". TV airings * On August 10, 2016, after the rerun of the season 13 episode "Dead Fan on Campus", Comedy Central aired the film on TV for the first time. * On June 16, 2017, USA TV aired the film at 6:00pm.